Hot Coffee 2
by cw2k
Summary: Nash had a dream after his erotic session with Melody. A dream with her, Jade and Tanya and he scores with all three of them. If only he knew the dream could be real... Credit goes to nadillaandlarprasthefireandice.


Hot Coffee 2

Once again, credit goes to nadillaandlarprasthefireandice

Nash returned to Earthrealm alone. He snuck out of the camping tent and took a portal. He wanted to see Melody again. Her body mesmerized him, and he wanted more. He finds himself in LA. He went to the beach and he could've sworn he saw her in a black and white bikini. It was definitely her. Not wanting to stalk her, he waited until nighttime to visit her condo. He knocked on the door.

"Nash!"

"Hello, Melody."

"You came here to see me?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep. Your amazing body invaded my dreams."

"Is that so, Nash?" It was Jade.

"Jade! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Seeing as how you had sex with this gorgeous chocolate candy bar."

Nash couldn't believe it! Jade and Melody, two hot ebony babes! But then he sees a third woman, another ebony with a graduated bob haircut. Melody is wearing the same bikini at the beach. Jade was wearing her green bikini and thing. The other woman is wearing her gold bikini with a matching skirt.

"Come on in, Nash."

Nash stepped into the condo.

"You know Jade," said Melody. "This is Tanya of Edenia."

Nash studied Tanya. His mouth watered at the sight of her body. Pure uncut chocolate!

"Pleasure to meet you, Nash. Melody, you weren't lying when you said he was handsome. So, you gave both Jade and Melody the business." She grabbed his hard member. "Mmm, I can tell you want it. Come, girls. Time to take a dip in the pool. You coming, Nash?"

He was checking her out still. He followed them. The pool was massive, able to fit many people as many as 20 or more. The ladies stepped in but Nash caught the sight of Jade's ass. He stepped in. The ladies got naked. Jade went to him.

"So, Nash. Melody tells me you gave her such amazing sex. And I thought I was the one."

"Jade, I..." Jade pressed her finger to his lips. "I wanna see you take Melody."

"Are you her mother?"

"No! Just a friend who can't get enough of her either. Go, Nash. Put your sweet cock into that pussy. I wanna watch."

Nash went to Melody and kissed her.

"I knew you came for me. You want more of me, do you?"

"Yes I do, Melody."

"Put it in, daddy."

Nash entered Melody. She wrapped her thighs around him. They kissed as he pumped slow first. He then increased his speed.

""That's right, baby. Fuck my black pussy, daddy! Oh yes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck me! You're so good!"

He pumped harder into her. He rubbed her thighs, licked her tits, and kissed her neck. Tanya and Jade were lip locking. The sight of it made him want to shoot his load into Melody. He was grunting loud. He tried to hold on but Melody had other plans.

,"Come in my pussy, daddy."

He did, shooting deep into Melody. "You see those two? The one telling you to come to her with her finger. Take that pussy, boy."

Nash was still hard as he approached Tanya.

"So, you think you're ready for me?"

Nash wrapped her thighs around and entered her.

"Show me what you got."

Nash thrusted into Tanya. She immediately began moaning as he went deep. Her thighs felt so smooth to the touch. Tanya moaned loud as he grabbed her ass, forcing himself deep. Melody was licking Jade's core, massaging her breasts. Tanya rode him faster. Her moaning was loud. Nash was feeling his seed ready to shoot again and after a nice hot ride from Tanya, he shoot his load into her. An hour later, they all got out of the pool. Melody made dinner, a nice fried chicken dinner with chicken flavored rice. Everyone ate and had a good time, talking and laughing while enjoying their meals. At night, Nash was using Melody's shower when he saw Jade come in, naked.

"Hey, Nash."

"Jade..."

Jade walks in and kisses him

"You were so good with Melody and Tanya. Think you can handle me?"

"Yes."

Jade gave him a nice blowjob. Nash was feeling the amazing lips of this woman. After a few minutes, he took her against the wall and slid into her. Like Melody, Jade's thighs are thick and smooth. He pumped into her. Jade moaned in ecstasy. The feeling of being one of his favorite female characters of Mortal Kombat is just unreal. Every man who sees Jade in the game's she appears in think of her as a sex symbol.

"Harder, baby.'

He went hard and fast. Her pussy felt so good, but his orgasm was already approaching and he ended up shooting it into Jade. Although he fucked all three gorgeous ebony babes, he knew they would be wanting him again. He woke up, realizing that it was only a dream. Although he did have sex with Melody, he felt more confident he'll meet her again.


End file.
